norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nivens
Biography Formed by Howard Turner and Russ Storerson in 1985. The Nivens signed a lucrative deal with Danceteria Records in France in 1989 helping finance the band's development well into the 1990s. They achieved a notable British victory by shoving aside all the accordian music and swarthy Gitane smoking soloists and getting a French Top 20 on their first album, thus teaching those folk that built our cathedral a thing or two about pop. They had various singles Radio One playlisted, Videos on MTV and other video channels, they have toured extensively throughout the UK and Europe, they have a particularly large following in France. Howard also ran Raven Recording and The_Swamp has an enormous amount of experience in the studio. He now runs Studio design and build company Studio Wizard The Nivens still exist, and will probably do so for ever, they are that sort of band. Their myspace is a mine of information (see external links section) for tracks pics and videos & more tracks are available at Reverbnation (see external links section). Howard also has extensive resources - pictures of bands he recorded with etc on his Facebook profile. Personnel Current active lineup: Howard Turner - Vocals/Guitars Russ Storerson - Guitars Andrew Crosson (a c collen) - Drums Will Gates - Bass Paul Robinson - Bass and others... Previous Lineup Howard Turner - Vocals/Guitars Russ Storerson - Guitars Will Harrison - Bass A.C.Collen - Drums Becky Rout - Tambourine/Backing vocals Past members: (in no particular order): Ross White - Drums A J Hingley - Bass Holly Elmhurst/Lerski - Bass (see Holly Lerski & Angelou) Mark Kingston - Bass (see The Farmer's Boys) Trevor Kennedy - Drums , Flack - Drums Sumishta Brahm - Backing vocals (see her myspace site!) Tola Lamont - Backing vocals (see Bridgefield) Bex Rout - Backing vocals Chris Wyatt - Guitar Discography Pilot Error 1985 - Norwich Venue Campaign Compilation Tiger Man 1985 - VANITY Norwich compilation DB01 Sarah-Jane 1986 - Trumpet Records EP TRUMP2Shake Shake It From The Top 1989 - Danceteria single 7DAN019 / 12DAN019 / DANCD019 B/W All My Wasted Years / Keo (not 7") Shake 1989 - Danceteria album DANLP022 DANCD022 / DANC022 Shake it from the Top / Forever Young / Your True Colours / Frantic / Play Blue / No Good Wishing / West of the County / I Love / In Passion / Fine by Me / Thru the Lantern (cd only) Play Blue 1990 - Danceteria single DAN034 (all formats as above) B/W Cavalry / Never Know Love (not 7") Recycle 1990 - Danceteria mini-album 7DAN060 / 12DAN060 / DANCD060 DANC060 (all covers "lets show our roots" mini album) Behind the Wall of Sleep (smithereens) / Shake Some Action (flamin' groovies) -7"-/ Mr Spaceman (the byrds) / You Tore Me Down ( flamin' groovies) / Superman (? / rem)''' '''House Come Tumbling Down 1991 - Danceteria single DAN071 (all formats) B/W Crazy Over You -7"-/ Fine by Me -12"+CD-/ Sarah-Jane (remix)- Alright Now 1992 - Danceteria single DAN103 (all formats) B/W Thru the Lantern / Never Turn Away West of the County Sex, Lies and Gaffer Tape 1992/93 - Danceteria album DAN074 (all formats) House Come Tumbling Down / Alright Now Heart & Love / Mask / I Thought Love / Play Blue (remix) / Love Don't Live Here Anymore Never Turn Away / Want it Now / B With U Not Good Enuf 4 U Play Blue (REMIX) 1992/93 - Danceteria single DAN085 (all formats) B/W Not the Man / Called My Name A Taste of Money 1994 - Danceteria retrospective singles / unreleased trax compilation double album DAN106 (all formats) Alright Now / Not the Man / Never Turn Away House Come Tumbling Down / Called My Name / Crazy Over U / You Tore Me Down Behind the Wall of Sleep / Cavalry / Fine by Me / Shake Some Action / Play Blue (remix) All My Wasted Years / West of the County Shake it from the Top / Thru the Lantern / Keo Never Know Love / Sarah-Jane (remix) / Tiger Man / Pilot Error / She's Going all the Way Giving It Away 1998 - unreleased / mirror & the c / find the girl / still / aint that her / back at u / hard times / never want 2 / over with her / set me free / thomas said / victim of apathy. External Links Studiowizard website The Nivens Myspace Reverb Nation - Nivens Music downloads